My Posse
by spectre666
Summary: Just a little something in the middle of the night.  Pre STD.  What if Shego decided she was on the wrong side?
1. Chapter 1

My Posse?

I.

Kim Possible sat in the limousine, arms crossed, staring malevolently at the lovely woman across from her. When they had left the bling bling king's shop, the ebony haired beauty had appropriated the forward facing seat. The seat Kim's best friend sat on; the seat right beside Kim's best friend. Actually, the bony haired beauty was using Kim's best friend as a seat.

"_So how much is he worth?"_

"_Just short of a billion."_

"_A billion? I may have been working for the wrong side."_

_Kim missed her leaping kick when her opponent ducked. The ebony haired beauty stood straight, making a referee's signal, "Hold it, princess, time out." Strolling over to where Ron and Drakken were wrestling over Ron's new pinkie ring, she grasped Drakken by the neck and flung him away. "Sorry, Doc, I just got a better offer."_

"_Shego!"_

_As Kim watched, incredulously, Shego lifted Ron tenderly to his feet, lightly brushing him off. Glancing over her shoulder, the beauty growled, "Are you still here?" and fired light plasma burst at Drakken's feet. When the villain jumped and turned to run, she hit him in the rear with a mild shot, causing him to screech, jump, and disappear._

_Patting a dumbfounded Ron's cheek, Shego took the oversize diamond from his pinkie, tossed it at the jeweler and led Ron out. When the sycophants began to follow she merely raised an eyebrow, lit up one hand and asked mildly, "You can get your own ride, right?"_

"_Yeah." "NO problem." "We're good." The posse backed off and scattered._

_Linking her arm in Ron's, pressing her impressive accessories against hi arm, Shego headed for the door. "Are you coming, Princess?" Kim dazedly followed._

As the limo began moving, Kim finally snapped out of her shock. The semi hysterical, semi terrified gaze Ron was sending her way bringing her fully into focus. "Shego, get off Ron! What do you think you're doing?"

"Just making sure the boss is all right, Kimmie." She pulled Ron's head to her chest, her hand playing in his hair. "After all, can't have Ronnie-poo hurt, can we?"

"That doesn't mean you have to sit on his …RON!"

"Uhhhh, yeah?"

"Take that stupid look off your face and tell her to get out."

With his head pressed to Shego's ample implements, Kim could only interpret Ron's look as a combination of "right" and "Are you insane?"

"There's no reason to sit on his lap, Shego, it's a big seat." Kim growled.

"Now, princess, no reason to get all green eyed, I'm not stingy, I'll share." Shego said in a reasonable tone.

"It's nice to know you have some virtues but…wait a minute! Share what?"

"Our boyfriend of course. Really Kimmie, I didn't think you would get all possessive, I mean you have other BFs"

Kim sat stuttering and stammering finally blurting loudly, "**He's not my boyfriend!"**

"Then you shouldn't have any problems at all with this."

"With what?"

Shego slowly turned Ron's face up to hers, and then kissed him long and slow. "Think about that, boss." She whispered smokily. "I'll see you later."

Before Kim could get her jaw closed, the green tinted beauty opened the door of the moving vehicle, revealing her air board alongside.

Leaping onto her board, Shego turned to wave to Ron and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

My Posse: Chapter 2

I.

The ride home was…interesting. Kim didn't so much look at Ron, as she glared at Ron. Now and then her head would jut forward; mouth opening, then she would slump back into her seat and scowl. Ron sat smiling vacantly, his dumbfounded countenance fueling Kim's anger.

Finally, reaching Middleton, Kim managed to control herself enough to tell the driver her address. The reply set her temper on a par with her hair.

"I'm sorry; Miss, but I only take directions from 'the Ron'."

"Ron!"

"'The Ron', Kim, it's 'the Ron'." Her friend replied dreamily.

Kim moved over to kneel on the back seat beside Ron. She put her lips close to his ear. "Oh, 'the Ron'," she breathed lightly, "the Ron **is going to get his head handed to him if he doesn't FOCUS!"**

Ron's eyes snapped wide open as he fell to the side screaming. "Ahhhhhh….Kim, don't do that!"

"Are you here now?"

"Always here for you KP, you know that."

Kim's look was doubtful but she persisted, "Then here's what we're going to do. You drop me at my house, so I can get a shower and change clothes. Then go home and clean up yourself. I'll be over later and we'll figure out what's going on."

Ron raised his hand, one finger pointed up and started to speak, "Kim, I…" one look at the emerald green glare caused an instant reboot, "I think that's a great idea." Grabbing the intercom phone, he gave the driver Kim's direction.

II.

Dismissing the limo, with a sizeable tip, Ron headed for his front door. Walking into his living room, heading for the stairs he was halted by his parents. "Ronald, we need to talk."

_"Oh no, nothing good ever comes after 'we need to talk'."_

_"_Ok, what do we need to talk about?"

"Do you know anything about this?" His father asked, handing Ron a document detailing the payment of the Stoppable mortgage. "Somebody paid off our note. I want to know where you got the money."

"Dad, where would I get this kind of fundage?" Ron asked innocently.

"I don't know," his father replied sternly, "where did you get the money for that limo that just dropped you off?"

"Limo? Dad, you've seen me get out of private hovercraft before, what makes you think I paid for the limo?"

"All right, we'll table that, what about all that jewelry you're wearing?"

"Costume, Dad, we were…ah…undercover."

"Ronnie," his mother interrupted,"are you into drugs?"

"Mom, I swear…"

"Then empty your pockets."

"Mom, I just told you…"

Dean Stoppable looked at his wife, then his son. "That's a reasonable request, Ronald, empty your pockets."

"Dad, I so don't have time for this."

"Ronald."

Ron stared back in frustration, "Fine, here, satisfied?" He began jerking things out of his pockets, flinging them on the coffee table. Pens, paper, string, two yo-yos, a bueno nacho wrapper, drawings, change, "**No...hinc..Whoa!" **

"Hey, sorry, buddy." Ron gently set Rufus beside the pile. His parents stared at the necklace around the mole rat's neck. "Happy now, Dad?"

"No, I notice you have two more pockets that you haven't emptied."

_"Damn."_ Ron slowly eased his hands into the two pockets, pulling out two large rolls of soft. Laying them amongst his other plunder, he stepped back from the table. "Would you like me against the wall for frisking now?"

His parents stared big eyed at the two green rolls. Finally his father picked one up, opened it and flipped the bills. "Ronald, therehas to beover twenty thousand in this roll. Is the other the same?"

"A little more, sir."

"How…" his father stopped, noisily clearing his throat, "how did you get this much money?"

"Ronnie," his mother had tears in her eyes, hands to her mouth, "you are selling drugs."

"Mom, I am not selling drugs. Come on, you know I don't do that stuff."

"Then where…?"

"It's all legal, I swear."

"Ronald, if you say it's legal, I believe you." Mr. Stoppable managed, still staring at the flattened bills in his hand, "I would just like to know where you got it."

Ron hesitated, "Dad, I promise I'll tell you everything, but I'm doing something right now, and I would really rather no one knows about it until it's over."

"Ronnie, I want to know…"

"No, dear," Dean stopped his wife, "Ronald is a man, now, if he doesn't want to tell us, that's his decision. He's told us it's legal, so we just have to trust him and wait." He turned to Ron, "But, son, don't make us wait too long, please."

Ron broke into a wide smile before hugging both his parents, "I promise, Dad, it'll all be over in a week, maybe less." He gathered up his belongings, then took the bills from his father's reluctant grasp. "I'm going to my room now."

Looking at her husband's calm face, Barbara finally nodded, "All right, I'll call you when dinner's ready."

III.

"Yo, you got the Ron, whassup?" A feminine growl sounded in Ron's ear, "Ah, hey, KP. I thought you were coming over?"

"Ron, you…never mind, we'll talk about that later. Have you heard from Wade, a mission, trouble somewhere?" Her voice sounded desperate.

"Kim, Kim, Kim, you're the one with the Kimmunicator, why would Wade call me first?"

"I don't have it." Kim mumbled.

"Huh? Where is it?"

"It's at home."

"Ooookay, where are you?"

"Cousin Larry's. In the bathroom."

"And you don't have the Kimmunicator because…?"

"Dad made me leave it at home. He said there was no way I was bailing tonight. So please, please, tell me Wade called you."

"Sorry, KP, no joy."

A long sigh answered him. He heard Mr. Dr. P. calling her in the background.

"I guess I better go, but, Ron, you and I are going to talk tomorrow, right?"

"You bet, Kim, the Ron…"

"Ron." She growled.

"Ah right, I'll be waiting for you, Kim."

"All right, bye."

Hanging up the phone, Ron looked down at his sleeping pet, "Well, I guess it's just you and me and Zombie Smashers, Rufus, unless you just really find sitting on the roof comfortable, Shego."

"How did you know?" The green beauty asked as she climbed in the window.

"Doesn't matter right now, I knew. Pull up a chair and get comfortable, Shego." Ron smiled at his visitor, "You know, that name just…can I call you something else when you're not trying to kill me?"

Shego laughed softly, "All right, bling boy, you can call me Susan."

"Thanks, Susan, so what can I do for you?"

Shego sat on Ron's bed, lying back and stretching her svelte body, "I thought there might be something I could do for you."

Ron did not return her smile. "Susan, if I thought you meant that, I'd…"

"What, be all over me?"

"No, be very disappointed."

Shego jerked upright, scowling, "Listen, sidekick…"

Ron interrupted her before her rant could get started. "Susan, you and I both know you don't love me, so what say we cut all the bs and get to the point."

Susan stared at him. "Ok, timeout, what happened to you since this afternoon?"

"What do you mean?"

Susan stood and began to pace in the limited room. "This afternoon, you spaced out from a little kiss and tickle, now you sit there like you're in complete control. No fear, no flake, what's going on?" She came to a halt, hands on hips, in front of him. "You want to explain before I rip your head off?"

Instead of answering, Ron turned to his computer, called up a file and hit print.

"Sidekick…"

Without turning, Ron held up his hand, "One, my name is Ron, not sidekick or buffoon. If you're going to be my posse, remember it. Two, in patience all things are satisfied."

"What?" A confused Shego asked.

Ron pulled four sheets off his printer. "This is your new contract. Read it, sign it, and then we'll talk."

"Contract? What contract? And what are you talking…"

"Susan, you may be a villain, and you may be evil, but have you ever broken your contract?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Read it, sign it, and we'll talk. Any changes you want in the agreement, we can talk about, but until you sign it and become one of my peeps, that's the only thing we'll talk about."

Susan eyed him warily, then sat on the bed and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I.

Shego glanced up from the papers she was holding, "Side...uh...Ron, what is this?"

Ron looked puzzled, "It's a new contract, I told you."

Susan stood, handing the pages back to Ron, "I'm sorry, potential boss man, but I seem to have left my magnifying glass at home. Care to explain?"

Glancing at the printed pages, Ron began to fidget, reaching his free hand back to rub his neck.  
"Yeah, well I, uh...see, I forgot I had it set for something else."

Susan's eyebrows rose, "What could you possible be printing that needed to be that small?"

Ron kept his eyes on the pages, 'mrgmmbllchecides.." He mumbled.

"Come on, Ron, what? I know you're not eating so speak up."

"Cheat codes, OK?"

"Cheat codes for what?"

"Zombie Smashers VIII. _The Pit Opens_ if you must know."

Susan's lips twitched, then began to quiver before she fell on the bed howling in laughter.

"Shhhh." Ron tried to quiet her, "My parents are still downstairs."

"Why?" Susan managed, through her giggles.

"Why what?"

"With all the money you've got, why download cheat codes for a stupid game."

"It is not stupid. It's the best on the market right now." Ron growled. "And I need them. My bud Felix has been kicking my biscuit for six months, and even a top player like myself sometimes needs a little, ah, edge."

Susan wiped the laugh tears from her cheeks, "Cheating," she chuckled, "you better watch it, bling boy, pretty soon you'll be going down the dark side."

Ron's eyes opened wide, before he grinned back at her, "Naw, never happen. I found out my bud has had the codes for a couple of months now. His mom knows the designer. He even has them programmed in to his controller. I'm just evening things up a bit, that's all."

Susan blew a few strands of ebony hair out of her eyes. "All right, if you say so, what about this contract?"

Ron began entering commands into his desktop. After a moment the printer began sliding out new pages. "Here you go, but I think I better send this home with you too." He pulled a disc out of his drawer and entered the commands to copy the file.

"A disc too? How big could a personal contract be?" Susan's question trailed off, her eyes widening, as the printer continued to work. "What is this? A contract or a peace treaty?"

"A little bit of both." Ron grinned. "But don't worry, it won't affect you that much."

"Really?" Susan reached to the tray and began studying the pages. "Ron, this is forty pages of single spaced legalese." She growled. "What are you trying to pull?"

"That's why I don't want you to sign it tonight, Susan, take it home and read it. If you have any questions, my phone numbers on the envelope." He handed her an oversize brown business cover.

Susan stood staring in bewilderment. "Can I ask just one question, please?" Her voice was plaintive.

"Go ahead."

"Where did you get the contract?"

"I wrote it."

"Where and when did you learn to do that?"

"That's questions two and three, you only asked for one." Ron grinned.

"You little wise acre, I ought..."

"Now, now, Susan," Ron admonished her, "I'm not giving up all my secrets. If you want to learn more, sign the contract."

"I might, just out of curiosity." Susan said as she strode toward the window. Putting one leg over the sill she suddenly turned back. "Wait a minute, I already have a contract with Dr. D. What about that?"

"Don't worry about it." Ron waved nonchalantly, "It's all covered in Section 7, subsection 5, paragraph 3 and 4, subclauses 12 through 38, inclusive."

Shego continued out the window, dazedly muttering, "Section 7, subsection..."

A moment later Ron heard a frustrated feminine scream from the dark. He reached over and nudged his bud, "Hey, Rufus, you think I might have overdone it?"

The naked mole rat cocked his head to the side in consideration, with a firm,"Nuh-uh" he rolled over and went to sleep.

II.

Drakken looked up from his cocoa-moo, startled by the figure before him. He hadn't seen Shego look this way since she caught the cold from Possible. Hurriedly backing up, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, waving his henchwoman away. "Whatever it is you caught, Shego, please keep your distance. I'm in the middle of my greatest scheme ever and I don't need..."

Bloodshot emerald eyes glared at him, "Yeah, right, like the bar is set so high. What is it this time? Mutant moths that only eat uniforms? Or how about..."

"Shego!" Drakken bleated, "What have we said about hurting with our words?"

"Whatever." She began rummaging through the cabinets. "Doc, where's my espresso machine."

Drakken's blue complexion turned sickly, "Are you sure you wouldn't like some nice cocoa..."

Without looking at him, one of Shego's hands flared, "Don't say it, one warning only. Now where's my espresso?"

"Ah, Shego, you remember the discussion we had about finances?"

Her eyes narrowing, Shego growled, "My espresso machine, Doc, where is it?"

Drakken appeared to shrink in his chair, "Well, ah, I needed a timer, and uh, well, it was..."

Both her hands flared, "You scavaged my espresso machine for a timer for one of your whack ideas?"

"I'll get you another one, a better one, please don't hurt me." The blue villain whimpered.

"Great! Now what am I supposed to do? I need coffee."

"Ah, the henchmen's coffee machine has been working all night, it should almost be as strong as espresso. I'll have one of them bring you a pot."

"Just what I need, having to drink that mud." Shego turned in disgust and stomped toward the door.

"Shego? Ah, what is so..."

"Not another word, not one." She stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Drakken snatched his intercom mike, "Sylvester, take a pot of coffee to Shego's room, now."

A quavering voice replied, "Me, Boss? But I have a lot of things, yeah,ah, things to do, y'know, and..."

"You, Sylvester, she asked for you. Now, do it." Drakken threw the mike down. "He's new, and he's been getting lippy. No loss."

III.

An hour later Drakken's head raised from his latest invention when he heard the scream from Shego's room.

"**Bodacious Bootie benefits?** I'll wring that little perverts neck!"

Drakken shook his head, semi-sadly, "Poor Sylvester, well, that's what he gets for being lippy."

IV.

Ron sat at his desk, idly watching Rufus run through the set of plastic tubes he had set up for his pet. "Y'know, buddy, you could get through that a lot faster if you left the bling behind."

Rufus glanced at his human, the diamond encrusted dollar sign hanging from his neck. "Nun-uh, mine."

"Not gonna take it back, Rufus, just saying..."

The naked mole rat's head popped up, his head still in concentration. Running to one of the tubing exits, he hurried to his friend, frantically chattering.

"Okay, Rufus, I gotcha. She'll be here in a minute. The perfect ending to a perfectly weird day." Ron grinned remembering the glares and scowls he had been receiving from his best friend all day. His offer of a new wardrobe from Club Banana was indignantly refused, but he had found something he was sure Kim would be unable to resist the next time a mission came up. He turned to the open window. "Come on in, Susan."

Shego looked nonplussed for a moment, then stepped gracefully into the room. "Okay, buffoon, it's penalty time."

Ron began to laugh, "I wondered if you'd read it all the way to page thirty nine."

"I stayed up all night trying to understand that mess of legalese and gobbledegook, sidekick, but I understand "Bootie" real well. And you can call me Shego."

Ron had to hold on to his desk to keep from falling out of the chair in laughter. Rufus surrendered, lying on his back giggling.

Shego's hands flared green, "Are you laughing at me? Because I'm going to give you something to really..."

Ron waved helplessly, "No, no, Susan, please." He managed to regain control. "You only read the disc, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"If you had compared the print out with the disc, you would have found that section completely different. I just thought if you got that far you might need something to wake you up."

Shego's hands extinguished, she walked over and flopped onto the bed. "Ron, you like to live dangerously, don't you? What is actually in that section?"

"A listing of my obligations to you as my employee. Plus some related stuff having to do with your criminal record."

"What about my record?"

"Are you signing the contract?"

Shego sighed, "I know I'll regret this, but yes. You've got me too curious to back out now."

Ron reached into a desk drawer pulling out a sheaf of papers. "Here you go, Susan. Look it over and sign on the dotted line. I've placed a codicil on the bottom you need to sign also that states this is not a final contract, terms will be renegotiated after a ninety day trial period."

Susan rose and walked to the desk, taking the papers and a pen. "I just don't understand, Ron," She said in bewilderment, "I still work for Dr. D., I still draw that salary, but I get a bigger salary from you for doing what I was going to do anyway. I have got to know what your scheme is, so yes, " she signed the contract with a flourish, "I'm in."

XXXXXXXXX

I know this is short, but it's a transition chapter, and this seemed like a good place to stop. Also, my mind is working hard on a new story, an AU dealing with some relations of our heroes, and WWII. You would not believe how hard it is to get information on Polish WWII uniforms.

Spectre


	4. Chapter 4

Posse 4

I.

Ron grinned to himself as the grapple gun cable hauled him up into the caf' ventilation ducts. "_I knew KP wouldn't be able to handle Jesse's list. She may hide it good, but that red hair doesn't lie. Jesse doesn't know how close he came to being vertical."_

"Ron." Kim growled as she flexed her arms.

"Whassup, KP?" Ron decided not to mention 'the Ron', Kim looked steamed enough.

"Did you really pay for a business just to fire some poor man?" Kim looked more than tweaked.

"Naw, KP, I bought the business but I didn't fire the guy, turns out he's got family problems."

"Then what was that all about firing him?"

"Got to keep the peeps nervous, Kim, and especially Bonnie."

Kim shook her head in bemusement, "What did you do to him then?"

"He isn't a real good salesman, but he's a whiz at floor display and layout. I promoted him to store ambi-ain't manager."

"Ambiance, Ron." Kim rubbed her nose for a minute, "Ok, never mind that, We're going after Drakken, he's stolen the diamond."

"Coolio, we'll get the diamond back, and maybe...Kimbo, I still think that was my destiny." Ron's eyes began to lose focus as he smiled in remembrance.

"Yeah, right, and stopping his evil scheme will just be a bonus." Kim pulled her Kimmunicator from her cargoes. "Wade, call in some favors, we need an airlift..."

Ron covered the Kimmunicator screen with his hand, "Whoa, whoa! Kim that won't be necessary. The Ron spread a little fetti, you got your little some-some."

Kim looked at her best friend. "Hmmm."

II.

Ron floated down, last in the stick of jumpers, laughing to himself. Kim had definitely been impressed with the robot plane, even calling it "Wow worthy." Now, if Drakken performed up to his usual standards, the plan would fall into line.

_Susan lay on the bed, leaning back on her elbows. "Ron, I just don't get it. What exactly is it you want me to do? If Princess goes after Dr. D., and you know she will, sooner or later, am I supposed to just roll over and quit."_

_"Nope, just be your usual self. 'Course, you can't kill her or cripple her, but other than that, meh, a few bruises and bumps. Par for the course."_

_"I thought you were her friend."_

_"I am, Susan, her best friend, and she's mine. Always has been, always will be." Ron said calmly._

_"Then I don't understand." Susan puzzled._

_"It's simple, Suzy, I..."_

_"Hold it, Susan, I like, Suzy, not so much." Shego growled._

_"Fine, I can live with that, Susan." Ron grinned. "What would happen if you took a dive in a fight with Kim?"_

_"Well, she...and then I...what dive? I don't take dives for the cheerleader."_

_"Just askin', Susan. I'll tell you what would happen. KP may not be the most perceptive when it comes to people, but fighting? She'd know in a second. And then she'd start digging, wanting to know why."_

_"And that would lead back to...?"_

_"Me, us, I mean the us in the contract, not that there is an us, but she might think...Maybe I better shut up now."_

_Susan's eyes half lidded, "Maybe an us? Maybe it would be so good..." Her voice was low and sultry. She burst into giggles at the panicked look on Ron's face. "Sidekick, you are sooo easy to play."_

_Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, well, I..."_

_"Never mind, Ron, you've got my number, so if there's nothing else?" Susan stood and strode toward the window._

_"No, no, business as usual..."Ron began, only to slap his forehead in annoyance, "Oh man, I almost forgot."_

_Susan turned at the window, "Forgot what, Boss Man, you reconsider the dive?"_

_"Nuh-uh, I was going to tell you you're no longer wanted. Whenever you decide to come back into the light, you'll be able to."_

_Susan whirled, then fell back, sitting heavily on the window sill. "You...you want to expand on that a little bit?"_

_Ron grinned, "It's amazing what a large campaign contribution, some information, and some small, you'd be surprised how small in some countries, bribes can get you. Your are now, and have been for some time, a deep undercover DEA agent. Congratulations." Ron walked over, reached past Susan to pull the tethered hover car close. "Can't have one of my peeps wanted by the law." He guided her into the car. Before she could gather her wits, he smiled, "Good night, Susan. See you the next time KP finds you." Ron shut the window, then pulled the drapes firmly shut._

Ron brought his thoughts back to the present when Drakken crowed, "The perfect fit!"

"Yeah, on my pinky!" Ron yelled. Kim looked at the mercenaries looking at her. "Um, ah...Kim squad, attack?"

III.

Kim was dumbfounded at the debacle that had just occurred. In spite of professional reinforcements, Drakken had gotten away with the diamond, the laser, and worst of all, Ron! How could this have happened? How could she have allowed this to happen? Wade's image coalesced on the Kimmunicator screen. "Wade, I need a cross reference on all online retailers. Look for major spendage in shipping addresses."

Wade sipped his soda calmly, "OK, why?"

"Because if there is anybody stupider with money than Ron, it's Drakken."

"I'll get right on it, Kim." Wade's image faded.

"_Watch that girl with the glowing hands, she's trouble. Thanks a lot for the news flash, 'professionals'." _Kim continued to rub her forehead.

IV.

Shego looked over at Ron as she counted the money Drakken had just handed her. A faint scratching had come from the ceiling. With her back to the mad scientist and his newfound peeps, she raised one eyebrow in question. Ron gave a short nod and a quick wink as the grate fell to the floor.

"KP!"

"You're busted, Drakken!" Kim yelled.

_"OK," _Shego shoved the wad of cash in her leg pocket, _"here we go, showtime." _"No, he's dirty rich, but you'll be busted when I'm done." She flared her hands.


End file.
